User talk:Family guy freak 2
Welcome to the Un-Mario Wiki, a wiki dedicated to making up stuff about the Marioverse, making other people laugh, . If you have any questions, just ask an experienced member. The following articles contain guidance and information about reading, authoring, and participating in the community. If you are new to wikis in, be sure to visit ask someone for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete stuff like "SPAM!!1!1" – unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. How do I do that? * Categories You are welcome to browse through the following categories: *Category:Help External resources *MediaWiki User's Guide Feel free to delete this message when you're done reading it. You may also recycle it. After all, your user space belongs to you. I hope this information is helpful, and that you'll have a good experience contributing to our knowledge-base and our community. Sincerely, Tsepelcory| You made some nice articles Also, do you have a newgrounds account? hey Spreek jij heel toevallig Nederlands? Ja ik ben ook Nederlands. Done Fixed protection level. Poff 18:31, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::OK, please upload: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Po. Poff 18:49, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I just feel like it. I think it might be the best for me. But I'm sure I'll be back here eventually. Mr. Guy 19:18, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry.... POFF IS TEH NEW CRAT! JUST ASK HIM FOR ADMIN, HE'S NICER THAN TSEPELCORY (CAUSE TSEPELCORY BLOCKED MR. GUY 3 TIMEZ!!!) --Javilus 19:21, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Anytime Anytime bro ;D--DarkenMalleo111 20:10, November 29, 2009 (UTC) LOL Yeah The faggot nearly destroyed my The Fallen article so I decided to make that picture and he got so pissed he deleted it so i decided to show his pussyness around the wiki--DarkenMalleo111 20:12, November 29, 2009 (UTC) NO WAI! Ben je echt Admin?--Mcfan2 18:29, November 30, 2009 (UTC) (Zo ja, gefeliciteerd) What am I doing wrong? Help please! I want to upload: http://pbskids.kids.us/images/sub-square-sagwa.gif. I put this as the source file name. I put Sub-square-sagwa.gif as the destination filename. Then Sagwa as the summary and Character artwork for the Licensing. So when I hit the upload file button, why doesn't it work? It's like the upload file button when I hit it it doesn't do anything! Help! Poff 23:02, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::OK but I wanna know what I did wrong uploading it. Poff 13:00, December 1, 2009 (UTC) No, i'm not, don't worry :P Alex25 (Nice to meet you!) 14:11, December 1, 2009 (UTC) OK Met mij gaat het goed. en met jou? Trouwens, je Jebus Khrist artikel is terug. Oh en vergeet niet je signature achter je berichtjes te zetten.--Mcfan2 08:56, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey, I am the creator of the aricle 'toilet paper:THE MOVIE! I heard that you made Toilet Paper:the movie 2. If you did, THANKS! I really appreciate it when someone likes my articles. Mr.Guy deleted my favorite article "The Overlord". Anyways, Im dutch too! Sparta pic Don't copy my sparta pic i had it first. Go for it... GET REVENGE FOR WHAT HE DID TO BELOVED BREAKFAST!! AND WHACK HIS PAGE UP UNTIL HE APOLOGIZES!!! --Javilus 20:28, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Uh... Did you spam his page as revenge 'till he syas sorry? --Javilus 20:32, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Results... EVEN BETTER! --Javilus 20:34, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Sorry But i deleted it because of spam. Ima so sorry! *says sorry 9999999 times and even does a sparta remix of sorry* Excuse me sir... I am quite rough on people and i am serious so stop editing my own messages or i'll ask poff to block you for a year, heheheheh! Yes! I got an account! My user name is LostGod2000. Thanks! Thxs! I am wondering Do you have any pets? Cause I have 2 cats, 6 lizards, a dog, and a tarauntula. I used to have another lizard, but he choked to death on sand. I also used to have 2 goldfish and 2 beetles, but a reasled the beetles into the wild and a gave the goldfish to my neghbours.